


Textbook Definition

by yasuho (orphan_account)



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: "The talk" sort of, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 00:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15108008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/yasuho
Summary: Growing up isn't easy, but at least Raven's here. And maybe Add.





	Textbook Definition

**Author's Note:**

> Yyaaaaaalright sooo I was bored decided to write a prequel of sorts to sweet experience yeppers
> 
> This can be read as a standalone but don't bc I need more traffic on my other fic danke
> 
> ps everyone is first job path 3rd job. I neglected to mention that before but abysser is my lifeblood so uh. Richters hair is uhhhhhhhhh its meh but I think it might be hot in a ponytail

"Raven. There's something I like to speak with you about." 

Raven didn't bother to pull his attention away from the card game he was engaged in with Add, and responded on autopilot. "Yeah? What for?" Add looked past Raven, also curious about Ain's plight.

The angel made his way across the room, and sat down in between Raven and Add. "Well, as you two know, I don't have much experience with human emotions, and I've encountered some new emotions I've had trouble comprehending." At this point, the scientist was already chuckling, but the other two men ignored him.

"Oh? Well, I can't help you with anything if you don't tell me what you think those emotions are." Raven absentmindedly put a card on a the table, and recoiled slightly when Add hissed a sound of approval under his breath.

"I'm not quite sure I know what they're called, but I can certainly describe them." A strange uncomfortable sensation gripped his body, his heart rate increasing and his palms growing sweaty. The angel recognized it as embarrassment, but he suppressed it and moved onwards.

"As of late, whenever I've been in close proximity with Ciel, my heart rate increases, and I feel as if there are flies in my stomach."

"Flies?" Add piped up. "That's not very poetic."

"Hm." Raven set down the cards, effectively ending their game. "Maybe you have a crush on him?"

Add laughed. "A crush? Are you twelve? Seriously." The scientist turned to Ain, a deadly serious look on his face. "You've got the hots for him."

Raven rubbed the bridge of his nose, and sighed heavily. "You're really not helping, Add." The scientist shrugged in reply.

"I also neglected to mention, a strange stirring in my groin occurs as well."

The room went silent, the only noise being that of Add's chair scraping the ground as he up and left.

Raven looked uncomfortable. "Listen, Ain, you really don't know about this stuff?" Ain shook his head. "Alright, I'm really not mentally equipped to tell you about this, but Ciel arouses you."

"Arousal?" The angel wracked his brain for a moment. "Ah, I read about it once. I'm perfectly aware of the concept."

Raven's expression turned sour. "Do you..?"

"Of course. It is the state in which your-"

"It's alright. I'm aware." Raven got up from his chair and yawned. "Looks like you've got this all under control." Raven left the room with a short wave.

"Of course. Good chat friend." Ain waved in return

**Author's Note:**

> Mmmmkay so I got some stuff to says 
> 
> I'm not great with heavy dialogue yeaa but I tried.. I also tried to be funny probably backfired.
> 
> But u know what I tried my goddamn best and that's what matters
> 
> Now for a better thingy I got ultra moon like a day ago and I've already sunk 11 hours into it ha


End file.
